


Bonding (with nail polish and eye shadow)

by imsonotafan



Series: The Umbrella Academy Experience [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Ben is only mentioned, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Makeover, Makeup, Nail Polish, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsonotafan/pseuds/imsonotafan
Summary: Klaus, Vanya, and Allison spend the night bonding over painting their nails and doing each other's makeup.





	Bonding (with nail polish and eye shadow)

They met in the library during free time, they would normally meet there if they had nothing better to do. Which was often considering they were ten years olds who didn't have much to do inside. So they sat around the library, talking, reading, and drawing. 

Suddenly Allison practically skipped into the library, "I have an important announcement to make! Father is leaving after dinner so I'm holding a small party in my room during our bedtime."

Luther looked at her incredulously, "And if Pogo finds out?"

"Pogo won't find out because we'll just be sneaky." Allison crossed her arms, "So who's coming?"

Klaus raised his hand and smiled wide, "Me! I want to!"

Vanya hesitated, "Can I join?"

"Yeah. Of course." Allison smiled.

The others said that they would rather spend their time doing something else. 

Klaus and Allison pouted a bit at that, while Ben shook his head at them in response.

And with that, the date was set.

After Reginald had left and Pogo finished with their education for the night; Allison rushed to her room. Setting out her nail polish and makeup kits. She knew Klaus would want to have both his nails and face done. She wasn't sure about Vanya but she knew Vanya liked music and set out her records next to the player for her to chose from, as well as some drawing supplies, knowing that both of her siblings were pretty creative.

Not long after it was time for lights out Allison heard a light knocking on her door. Opening it to see Vanya and Klaus with snacks and drinks in their arms.

"Why hello, we brought snacks," Klaus said slipping past Allison. Allison left room for Vanya to pass her before she closed the door.

Klaus set the drinks and Snacks on the desk; turning to the girls with a wide grin. "What's next?"

Allison motions them to sit down on her bed, "So I was thinking we can just paint our nails, do some make-up, and talk. This should feel relaxing and stuff."

And so they do just that. Spending the next couple of hours talking and laughing. They each had their fingernails painted. Allison had a pretty green, Vanya chose an ocean blue, and Klaus had his an elegant red; painting them on both his fingers and his toes because he knew he'd wasn't allowed to paint his fingers. "If I paint both I can have one for just tonight and the other hidden from dad for the next few days!"

Afterward, they just ate the snacks and drew for a bit. They had drawing competitions and Luther could hear the giggling from the next room over. Then it was time for makeup. It was the first time Vanya had gotten to sit down and do makeup with them and so both Klaus and Allison was thrilled to have a new canvas. They carefully applied the makeup, reading tips from Allison's teen magazines on the best ways to do it.

Klaus did Allisons, Allison did Vanyas, and Vanya did Klaus'.

In the end, they all ended up looking a bit wild. They made judgments on each other's looks and giggled when Allison's eye shadow ended up as too totally different colors. It was the most fun they have had in a long while and it was one of the few times Vanya had felt truly included in something. They stayed up for the next couple hours talking happily about things they normally wouldn't. They talked about the others, clothes, and relationships.

It became one of their favorite memories.

\---

The siblings sat around the living room, it was storming outside and they didn't have anything better to do. It was nearly silent until Vanya spoke up, talking to no one in particular. Smiling softly she said, "Remeber when Allison let us sneak into her room when we were ten?"

Luther sighed, "I remember you guys were pretty loud."

Allison smiled, "Oh my god. I almost forgot about that. That was really nice."

Klaus grinned at the girls, "I remember that pretty well actually, that was really fun. Definitely more exciting than most of our makeup/nail painting dates during than our Saturdays. Plus I remember Vanya did great on my makeup that night."

Vanya gave him a quick "Thank you" and then they had proceeded to talk about that night to their other family members.

Klaus smiled, "We should totally do that again!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have one other story at the moment that is Umbrella academy related if you want to check it out!


End file.
